


поцелуи на ломанном английском

by theochan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, juza tries to understand what tenma is saying, tenma speaks english, they are in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theochan/pseuds/theochan
Summary: “можно я тебя поцелую?”“конечно, darling”.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 1





	поцелуи на ломанном английском

тенма улыбается вежливо, кивает головой во время разговора, лавирует между гостями, вальсирует с дамами, которые кладут ему на плечо ладони, обтянутые кружевными перчатками. наследник графа сумераги все также неотразим и привлекателен для всех, кто его окружает.

джуза стоит в тени колонны, внимательно следит золотыми глазами за каждым передвижением своего сюзерена, анализирует всех, кто просит его составить им компанию на один танец. тенма продолжает безупречно раскланиваться и галантно целовать руки припозднившимся гостям.

рыжеволосый наследник медленно начинает двигаться к дверям и его вассал тенью скользит за ним, аккуратно обходя всех гостей и пристально наблюдая за ним. на улице холодно, декабрьский мороз колет щеки, и джуза понимает, что тенма не взял с собой даже фрак. 

он снимает с себя парадную шинель почти инстинктивно и набрасывает ее на чужие плечи. “вы как всегда неосмотрительны, господин”. тенма сильнее кутается в теплую шинель и его дыхание застывает в воздухе белыми облачками. джуза молчит, зная, что если нужно, то тенма заговорит сам.

“ты ведь понимаешь, что это празднество - смотрины, верно?”. в чужом голосе беспокойство буквально осязаемое и весь огромнейший мир кажется теперь таким тесным, потому что джуза знает. ему никуда не убежать от этого факта. оно выбито у него на коже сотнями мурашек. 

вдох.

“конечно же знаю, господин. я же ваш сопровождающий”. голос вроде бы даже не дрожит, а легкий тремор рук всегда можно списать на холод. тенма на него не смотрит, стискивает пальцами края накидки, пытается собраться с мыслями судорожно. джуза молчит и поднимает голову вверх. 

звездам на них плевать. их не волнует то, что происходит в миллионах световых лет от этого заснеженного сада. тенма снова прокашливается. “ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не хочу этого”. джуза опускает глаза и тонет в чужой лиловой радужке. “я знаю, но это не ваше решение, господин”.

тенма всхлипывает негромко совсем и у джузы сердце сжимается до одури сильно. тенма не жмется к нему, они все еще помнят о конспирации, но хьёдо все равно берет чужую ладонь в свои. в случае чего он скажет, что под предлогом того, что у него костяшки уже красные от холода.

“я ведь тебя люблю”. тенма говорит спокойно, сказывается муштра гувернанток, но на глазах блестят слезы и джуза сжимает чужую ладонь сильнее, гладит большим пальцем кругами по ее тыльной стороне. все самообладание летит к черту, потому что их обоих сейчас ломает на части.

вдох.

“я тоже тебя люблю”. субординация позабыта, у него в голове лишь мысли о том, как ему успокоить человека, которому он отдал не только сердце, но и тело. тенма улыбается и уголки губ дрожат мелко-мелко. плевать на конспирацию. он плачет, уткнувшись лицом в белую рубашку джузы.

  
  


хьёдо гладит его по волосам легкими касаниями, чтобы не растрепать сильно, шепчет как он его любит на повторе, пока тенма медленно начинает успокаиваться. когда он все-таки отстраняется, у него глаза совсем немного красные и джузе хочется снова зацеловать его веки, как и обычно.

“можно я тебя поцелую?”

тенма без раздумий кивает и привстает на носочки. джуза целует его мягко и чувствует запах чужого цитрусового бальзама для губ. сумераги цепляется за его плечи и прикрывает глаза. джузе кажется, что тенма сюрреалистично красив и ангелоподобен.

"thank you for being with me". джуза не понимает на английском ничего, но теплое дыхание тенмы опаляет губы и взгляд его неземных фиолетовых глаз говорит в миллиарды раз больше любых слов. иностранных или может давно позабытых человечеством, неважно. это все неважно.

важно то, что у него в руках конверт с печатью графа и короткая записка внутри, написанная каллиграфически-четким почерком. “благословляю ваш союз.” тенма забегает в его комнату и счастливо смеется, целует остолбеневшего джузу и потом утыкается носом в его шею, сгребая в объятия.

у тенмы безупречная улыбка, костюм с иголочки и обручальное кольцо на пальце. джуза улыбается широко, смотрит на него во все глаза. два шага до алтаря. шаг. его солнце стоит напротив.

“можно я тебя поцелую?”

“конечно, darling”.

ему все-таки стоит начать учить английский.


End file.
